¡Nacen las Raimon Eleven Girl!
by Xmortal
Summary: Aoi accidentalmente detiene el Death Sword de Tsurugi con las manos desnudas, y se reabre la vieja sala del club de futbol ahora para las chicas


**Inazuma Eleven Go**

**Basado en el Yonkoma que trajo el manga de Inazuma Eleven Go, una diferencia que mi fics sucede después de Chrono Stone.**

Todo comenzó en un día de entrenamiento cualquiera, cuando Tsurugi dispara su tiro Death Sword, no se fijo que Aoi está en el medio.

¡TSURUGI! – grito ella con tanta fuerza que tiro su mano hacia abajo y logro parar el balón

¿Logre pararlo? – dijo Aoi en estado de Shock

¡AHH! ¿Cómo puede ser que una niña detenga mi tiro con la mano desnuda? – se quejo Tsurugi

Aoi, ¡eso fue increíble! – dijo Shinsuke

Shinsuke, tiene razón Aoi eso fue demasiado increíble – comento Tenma

¿En serio creen eso? – pregunto Aoi algo sorprendida todavía

Vamos, a mi me costó detenerlo varias veces y tu lo hiciste a la primera, tienes potencial – le dijo Tenma

Tenma, tiene razón tienes potencial para ser portera – comento un joven aproximadamente de 24 años de edad.

¡Entrenador Endo! ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Actualmente el futbol es para hombres – comento ella

¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ya vimos hace unos días a Rain! ¡Puedes cumplir tu sueño! – grito Tenma

Tenma, está en lo correcto ya vencimos al Sector 5. – comento Shindo

¿Alguien tiene alguna de idea de primer paso? – pregunto Aoi

¡Ya se! Podrías comenzar donde comenzó el Club de Futbol – comento Tenma

¡Qué grandiosa idea! ¡Tenma! – comento Endo

¡Entonces esta decido! ¡Comenzare el Raimon Eleven Girls! – grita Aoi

Ahora el problema será encontrar jugadoras – comento Aoi

Pues supongo que Akane y Seto pueden unirse – comento Endo

¡¿Que va a suceder con nuestro puesto de manager del equipo masculino? – pregunto Seto en voz alta

No se preocupen programaremos los partidos en diferentes horarios, y en el caso de torneos ya nos encargaremos – respondió Endo riéndose como de costumbre

Endo tu nunca cambiaras - comento Haruna sonriendo

Entonces a entrenar al campo de la escuela, chicas, si el entrenador Endo dice que las tomes como jugadoras es por algo – dijo Aoi

¡Bien! ¡Vamos a Jugar Futbol! – grito Aoi

¡Sí! – respondieron con ánimo todas

¿Con quién jugaremos? – pregunto Aoi

Les tengo una sorpresa, miren – comento Endo atrás de el estaba Aki, Haruna y Natsumi.

¡Genial! ¡A jugar! – gritaron todas

La formación será la misma para ambos equipo, vamos a sortear el inicio del juego para saber quien saca el balón, los equipos llevaran estos nombres New Raimon Girls: Aoi, Akane y Midori contra Old Raimon Girls: Aki, Haruna y Natsumi – anuncia Endo

Para realizar el sorteo se lanzara una moneda 3 veces y si dependiendo de qué caras elijan, la que salga más veces comienza el partido. – comento Endo

Yo elijo sello – Akane

Ok, las New Raimon Girls elijen Sello, eso deja a las Old Raimon Girls con cara, hay va el primer lanzamiento.

_Endo lanza una moneda americana de George Washington de 1, y cae cara._

Bien hay va el segundo – anuncia Endo

_Endo vuelve a lanza la moneda de 1 dólar y esta vez cae Sello_

Bien, este es el lanzamiento decisivo – comento Endo

_Endo lanza la moneda por tercera vez, la moneda cuando llega a piso se queda rodando un tiempo, pero cuando termina cae cara._

Bien ya está decidido, comenzamos nosotras – dije Aki

Unos minutos más tardes en el campo de juego, se ve ya lista a las chicas para jugar

_Se muestra formación comentada anteriormente_

_Natsumi, le pasa el balón a Haruna, Haruna avanza rápidamente hacia el otro campo, la intercepta Akane, pero Haruna utilizo su habilidad especial "Ilussion Ball" para pasarla, ahora Haruna esquiva fácilmente a Seto para pasarle el balón a Natsumi pero falla por poco, Natsumi lo consigue justo a tiempo para hacer un tiro_

Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero sé que puedo detenerlo si me concentro – pensó si misma Aoi

Aoi, hay voy – comento Natsumi

Estoy preparada – le responde ella

_Natsumi usa la técnica especial Rose Splash, pero Aoi la detiene sin problemas._

Akane, hay va – dice Aoi

_Aoi lanza el balón a Akane que tenerlo, Akane es bloqueada por Haruna nuevamente _

_Akane, usa habilidad especialidad Presto Turn, y pasa a Haruna sin contratiempo_

¿Eso fue genial? ¿Cuándo fue que lo aprendió? – comentaban los chicos de Raimon sentados en la grada

_Akane le pasa el balón a Midori, el pase es perfecto Midori avanza hacia la portería sin problemas, intenta disparar pero Aki detiene el balón fácilmente, aunque se lo devuelve a Midori, se están retando, Midori vuelva a disparar el balón esta vez perfectamente, Aki lo para con su God Hand, y vuelve a pasar el balón a Midori. Midori llama a Akane._

Akane, creo que deberíamos combinar nuestros disparos – comento Midori

De acuerdo, haremos lo que vimos hace un año en el video – respondió Akane

_Midori dispara el balón hacia arriba_

¿Eso es lo que creo? – se pregunta a sí mismo el Entrenador Endo

_Ambas chicas saltan girando y pegándole al balón por ambos lados_

_Inazuma - Akane_

Ichigo - Midori

_¡GOL! La God Hand de Aki no pudo detener el Inazuma Ichigo de Akane y Midori._

_Terminar el primer tiempo, a favor de las New Raimon Girls _

¿Qué te paso Aki? – pregunta Haruna

El Inazuma Ichigo de esas dos es más fuerte que el de Endo y Goenji – comento Aki

Yo también lo note, Aoi tiene un excelente potencial como portera – comento Natsumi

¿Qué tal si usamos la técnica de mi hermano? – pregunto Haruna

Intentemos a ver si podemos empatar el juego – comenta Natsumi

Estoy de acuerdo, también aunque es algo complicada, ya que dejara nuestro campo indefenso por un tiempo. – comento Aki

Proximo Capitulo: El Segundo tiempo y la aparición de una OC.


End file.
